Zoe's daughter
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Since for some reason my Reading the Story bout this fic was taken down I went a different route! Read inside for full summary! AU OOC most likely Femslash and some bashing. ZOE WILL LIVE!
1. Chapter 1

**Zoe's magical child**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and since my fanfic on reading about Zoe's child was taken down by the admins I just decided to do something else with pretty much the same prompt. AU OOC slight Fairy Tail crossover, some Bashing and some most likely Femslash.)**

Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, Zoe Nightshade sprung awake within her silver tent with sweat on her brow and tears in her eyes, or she thought she was in her tent at least. Hastily wiping the tears from her eyes she noticed that she was beside the Hunters campfire and all of the Hunters and Lady Artemis herself were staring at her.

"Mi' lady." Zoe said bowing to Artemis as she hastily scrambled to her feet, only to wince slightly when her leg hit a wooden log in her haste to get up. Normally she would not even wince at this but given that she had a rather painful scar in that particular spot thanks to getting her leg clawed open by a Hellhound…yeah everyone saw her wince and grab her leg.

"Are you injured Zoe?" Artemis asked rhetorically while Cassy, their main medic, was beside Zoe in a flash and already rolling up the pants leg.

"I am fine. Tis merely an old scar." Zoe said almost yanking her leg from Cassy's hands before the scar could be exposed. Artemis knew that she wouldn't have gotten the scar in any of their previous battles against monsters and therefore would be _very_ curious about how she got it, and after the nightmare she just had she would _not_ be able to control her emotions for long.

"I don't believe you've ever been hit in the legs before Zoe so how can you have a scar?" Artemis asked raising an auburn eyebrow at her second-in-command who mentally swore the sky seven shades of darker blue. Thankfully Zoe was saved from trying, and please note the trying part, to come up with a believable story by a flash of purple light at the edge of camp which distracted everyone.

"Ah there you are Lady Artemis. I have been trying to find you for the last seven hours." Lady Hecate, of all people, said spotting Artemis and looking relieved at the sight of the auburn haired goddess.

"Lady Hecate." Artemis said nodding respectfully at the magical…er more so than normal at least, goddess.

"I need a favor Artemis and you might not actually mind it." Hecate said without preamble as she sat on a stump that Artemis motioned her too while the Hunters were just sitting or standing around curiously.

"And what makes you say that?" Artemis asked raising both of her eyebrows in curiosity about this; it wasn't every day the goddess of magic asked the goddess of the hunt for a favor after all.

"Because my eight year old maiden granddaughter is in danger and hates most of the male gender." Hecate said completely deadpanned and without emotion while Artemis and most of the Hunters leaned forward, interested in the prospect of getting a new sister.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning, although I'm sure one of your Hunters knows my grandchild very well." Hecate said with a smirk causing most of the Hunters to get confused looks while Zoe felt her heart temporarily stop. Lady Hecate couldn't possibly be talking about _her_ could she? _She_ had died two years ago!...hadn't she?

"You see I had five grandchildren that were best friends and practically adopted one another as their siblings. Those silly children had been watching some cartoon with magic in it since they were four and tried to train themselves to have the powers of their favorite characters, inadvertently unlocking the magic they inherited from me. There were four boys and only a single girl of the group, ironically enough in my opinion the girl was the only demi-god seeing as how her mother, my daughter, fell in love with an Olympian god and had her. In fact Lady Artemis my granddaughter is very much like you…or she was at least." Hecate said with a faraway look in her eyes while Artemis felt her eyebrows disappear into her hairline as Zoe was desperately trying to keep her breathing calm and even. Was it really them? Did _she_ really survive?

"Oh?" Artemis prompted curiously, it wasn't often she was told that someone let alone a demi-god who is the grandchild of a 'minor' goddess was very much like her at least.

"Yes she was the oldest of the five children but her 'brothers' kept insisting on calling her their 'little sister' despite the fact she would beat the crap out of them for it." Hecate said her lips twitching ever so slightly in amusement when Zoe finally sat down in shock as the Hunters snorted in amusement that sounded like their lady whenever Apollo was around. Zoe however couldn't believe that _she_ was still alive. The nymph had been told that _she _had died that day with her brothers!

"Two years ago everything changed. A man broke into their school and shot my four grandsons, killing them almost instantly. They were only able to transfer their magic to their sister before they died, causing her to go into a rampage due to the grief, rage, and overwhelming amount of magical power. For two years my granddaughter has been alone seeing as how her birth mother is too busy to spend time with her, her step-father is an insult to the human and animal race, and her adoptive mother was told she had died with her brothers." Here a few of the Hunters and Artemis were shooting Zoe concerned and curious looks when she began to cry with a sad smile on her face.

"My granddaughter is attracting powerful monsters by the dozens while she trains with her and her brothers magic powers and if she does not receive help soon she will be overwhelmed…and death would be a mercy compared to what they might do to her." Hecate finished while Zoe's eyes flashed and she bared her teeth, although many Hunters were growling when they realized what Hecate meant.

"Where can we find this child? We need to get to her before it is too late." Artemis said her own eyes flashing in rage for a brief second before she looked confused as Hecate turned towards Zoe and smiled mysteriously.

"I believe you know where to go, Zoe Nightshade, and when you get there please give my grandchild this for me will you seeing as how I am unable to do so myself?" Hecate asked conjuring two diamond studded chokers, one a mixture of colors with little charms hanging off of it and the other pure silver with the same charms hanging off of the studs.

"One is for her and the silver one is for yourself. Consider it a thank you gift." Hecate said in explanation when Zoe gave her a confused look as she took the chokers.

"Thank you Lady Hecate." Zoe said quietly as she snapped the silver choker onto her neck and stood up slightly.

"No, thank you child. Now I believe there is a little girl waiting in a certain building that wants to see you again. You really shouldn't keep her waiting." Hecate said standing and, much to everyone's shock, giving Zoe a hug before disappearing in a purple flash of light and leaving them their dumbstruck.

"Zoe what's going on?" Artemis asked narrowing her eyes at her lieutenant in confusion and curiosity, causing the immortal nymph to look over her shoulder at the goddess she served and make the whole group of Hunters gasp slightly. For the first time most of them could remember, Zoe was smiling happily and yet she was crying at the same time.

"Thy thought she was dead, and now…it is time for me to see her again for the first time in two years." Zoe said causing Artemis eyes to widen as the pieces fell into place while most of the Hunters were still confused.

"Who?" Phoebe asked confused and startled about Zoe's behavior today, and it wasn't even noon yet.

"My blood adopted daughter and my only child still alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoe's magical child**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing.)**

"I see. That explains why you have been acting so different for the last two years. Now where do we find thi-your child?" Artemis asked pinching the bridge of her nose after Zoe had finished explaining about her five adopted children and how she had been told that they were all dead.

"In the tree house I built for them. It is in the meadow of moon laces and spider lilies." Zoe said smiling slightly as she turned to where she knew the meadow was and began to walk off. A loud explosion though caused everyone to stop and stare in the direction Zoe was heading. Most of the Hunters and Artemis herself were slightly startled by the large burst of fire and lightning they could see over the tree tops.

"Oh no. Pleione!" Zoe said wide eyed at the sight of the burst of magic before she took off running towards where the large amount of fire and lightning came from.

"Hunters move out! Follow Zoe!" Artemis shouted to the others as she ran off after Zoe, who was going far faster than most people thought she could. After about twenty minutes of flat out running the group of Hunters and their goddess, who had in fact forgotten she could merely flash them there, burst into a clearing that was half full of moon laces and spider lilies. The other half of the clearing was scorched and damaged, thankfully though the four graves in the clearing were on the untouched side as was a small quaint looking wooden building with a strange symbol over the top of the door.

"Pleione!" Zoe shouted running straight for the figure in the middle of the damaged area of the clearing. The figure turned towards them and seemed to stiffen before it blinked and jaw dropped at the sight of Zoe.

"Mama?" A small voice asked tugging at most of the Hunters heart strings, just because they weren't allowed to have children of their own didn't mean they didn't have maternal instincts. They were very confused though, they were told the child is a female but the one in front of them had the appearance of a male. What was that all about?

"Ohh sweetheart thee has no idea how much I've missed thee. I thought thee were dead! Is thee uninjured?" Zoe asked rapidly as she swooped the child up in a hug before setting her back down and looking the small child over for injury.

"I missed you too mama. I'm fine." The child said grinning happily up at Zoe who was fretting over her maternally as the rest of the Hunters and Artemis began to approach the two. The child caught sight of them and tilted her head at them slightly while her eyes narrowed.

"Are you here to hurt me or mama?" The child, Pleione if Zoe's earlier words were right, asked baring her longer than normal fangs at them as if trying to be dangerous. She didn't realize just how cute that made her look though, more than a few of the younger girls squealed at how cute the child was while the older ones had to refrain themselves from doing the same.

"It's okay Pleione. They are mama's friends and sisters. They won't hurt thee and if they try it mama will kill them so brutally it would give Ares nightmares." Zoe said all of this with a smile on her face and a glint in her eyes as she looked at her sisters, who all paled and tried to hide behind Lady Artemis at the threat.

"Sisters? So they're my aunties? That means I'll finally get to meet Grandma!" Pleione said beaming and jumping up and down excitedly at the prospect of meeting her 'grandma', whoever that is since the child didn't know about Hecate. Whoever the child was talking about caused Zoe to laugh slightly while holding putting the small choker around Pleione's neck as she brushed back the short messy hair on the child's head.

"Yes thy will get to meet her as well as thy birth grandmother, Hecate, she is the one who told me that thou was alive a little while ago." Zoe said chuckling and wondering how her daughters 'grandma' was likely to react once the child made it clear who she was talking about.

"Yay two grandmas!" Pleione cheered happily as she seemed to search the Hunters faces for her supposed 'Grandma' while Zoe watched in amusement at what was likely to happen. Artemis watched curiously as the child scanned the Hunters faces before her sea green eyes met Artemis's own silver-yellow orbs and the child's face brightened almost impossibly so.

The next thing the Hunters or Artemis knew Artemis was flat on the ground with an excited child hugging her around the middle, causing the child to appear to be sitting on top of the small goddess who was still in her twelve year old form as was usual.

"Hi! You must be Lady Artemis! You're just as pretty as mama said you were and you look like she described you. It's nice to meet you I'm Pleione Jackson-Nightshade! Mama said you were like a mama to her so guess what? That makes you my grandma cause mama blood adopted me making me her daughter! Glad to finally meet you grandma!" Pleione rattled off as she continued to sit atop the small goddess who was blinking and trying to process everything the child had said so quickly.


End file.
